goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
You Break Up in a Small Town
Lyrics [Spoken Verse 1] I knew I'd see her around I'd be at some party, she'd show up and I'd be walking out Or across some parking lot hiding behind her sister I'd look up, she'd be at the red light beside me in that white Maxima with the sticker on the back I'd act like I didn't see her We'd pay at the same pumps Flip through the same stations and slow down for the same curves Run around with the same crowds, we just needed some time She could get on with her life and I'd get on with mine Thought I would be fine, but maybe not I knew she'd find a way to get over me, but I'd never thought that… ...she would get down with somebody I know I guess that's just how it goes when you break up in a small town I see our friends and they put on a show Like they don't want me to know So they give me the go-around, but there's only so many streets, so many lights I swear it's like I can't even leave my house I should've known all along You gotta move or move on When you break up in a small town [Spoken Verse 2] For a while I guess they were keeping it low-key, but now it's like these county lines closing in on me I see 'em everywhere together and it's hitting a little too close to home She's so far gone, but she didn't go far She was over me before the grass grew back where she used to park her car She's leaving those same marks in someone else's yard in someone else's arms right down the road and I never thought that… ...she would get down with somebody I know I guess that's just how it goes when you break up in a small town I see our friends and they put on a show like they don't want me to know So they give me the go-around, but there's only so many streets, so many lights I swear it's like I can't even leave my house I should've known all along You gotta move or move on When you break up in a small town [Spoken Verse 3] Her mailbox is seven minutes from mine and I drive into town sometimes I see her sittin' there with him and I wanna jump out I wanna fight I wanna say, "... that guy!" but I can't It's my fault, I let her go I never thought that... ...she would get down with somebody I know I guess that's just how it goes when you break up in a small town I see our friends and they put on a show like they don't want me to know So they give me the go-around, but there's only so many streets, so many lights I swear it's like I can't even leave my house I should've known all along You gotta move or move on when you break up in a small town Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:Sam Hunt Songs Category:Songs